She Talks to Angels
by they're only words
Summary: ."She never mentions the word "addiction" in certain company" oneshot songfic to 'She Talks to Angels' by the Black Crowes.


A/N-Just a random songfic that popped into my head. If you've never heard the song, "She Talks to Angels" by the Black Crowes, you should definitely go listen to it. It's absolutely beautiful.

Disclaimer-I don't own The Breakfast Club or "She Talks to Angels" nor was any copyright infringement intended.

* * *

No matter how long we were together, I was still fascinated by Allison. She was full of so many contradictions, all of them amazing, some of them weird. Like, the fact that she smoked on a regular basis. She never brought it up in front of certain people, wouldn't even smoke around them. Claire was one of them, because she knew how much she nagged Bender for his smoking. For a while, she didn't even do it around me.

_She never mentions the word addiction  
__In__ certain company_

And the first time I went to her house for dinner, and to meet her family. They weren't anything like her. It was obvious that she was the "black sheep" of the family. After, when she was walking me to my car, I said, "Well, they seem, uh, nice."

She looked me straight in the eye and said, "I'm an orphan. They're not really my family. That's why I don't fit in with them."

"Oh," I replied. I knew it wasn't true though. She might not act like the rest of her family, but she looks exactly like her mother. I wasn't sure why she said that. I don't care what her family is like, I know better than to judge a person by their family. Look at mine.

_Yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan  
__After__ you meet her family_

Even after Claire gave her that makeover, she still wore the black makeup daily. I don't really care; she's beautiful with or without it. I asked her why she wore it once, and she said,

"Because it's the same color as the night."

"Well, why the night? Day's are nice too."

"Yeah, but the night has the stars." And that was all she said on the topic. That was the same reason she gave me for never letting the sunlight in her room. The window shades were always pulled as far down as they would go. Some days there was even a blanket pinned over the shades, to keep out any sunlight that was particularly persistent.

_She paints her eyes as black as night, now  
__Pulls those shades down tight_

And that thing that she does, with the string around her finger? That has to hurt. I know it hurts, I tried it. She smiles when she does it, like she enjoys the pain. She told me, "If I can feel the pain, it means I can still feel. It means that everything's still alright."

_Yeah, she gives a smile when the pain comes  
__The pain's gonna make everything alright_

There's a lock of hair in her pocket too. I thought that she just kept everything in that huge ass bag of hers, but the hair goes in her pocket. She told me it was too valuable to risk getting lost in her bag. She wouldn't tell me whose hair it was; just that it was a little boy's. Then she got a faraway look in her eyes and it took me five minutes to get her to come back.

I also discovered that she wears a cross. I asked her if she was religious, and she swore she wasn't, like it was some sort of bad thing to be. She wouldn't tell me about the cross either. I don't know why. It was a beautiful cross; I was just wondering where she got it.

_She keeps a lock of hair in her pocket  
__She__ wears a cross around her neck  
__Yes, the hair is from a little boy  
__And the cross is someone she has not met, not yet_

I was her first boyfriend. She was the first girl I had ever been with that wasn't with at least one person before me. She swore up and down that it wasn't a big deal, but it seems like it to me. You'll always remember your first, regardless of who it is. Being that person, it means a lot. It makes me want to make sure that she never regrets anything with us.

_She don't know no lover,  
__None that I ever seen  
__Yeah, to her that __ain't__ nothing  
__But to me, yeah me,  
__It means everything_

I found her talking to herself once. She said she was talking to the angels. I thought she was kidding, so I laughed. She scowled at me and said, "They called my name, what was I supposed to do, ignore them?"

I stopped laughing quickly and told her, "Of course not. If the angels know your name, then obviously they need to talk to you."

She nodded. I looked at her for another minute, wondering what was going on in her head. I desperately wanted to know, but I knew that even if I did learn it all, I would never understand it.

_She talks to angels,  
__Says they call her out by her name  
__Oh yeah-__eah__-__eah__, angels  
__Call her out by her name  
__Oh-ooh-oh-oh angels  
__They call her out by her name  
__Oh-oh, she talks to angels  
__They call her out  
__Yeah-__eah__-__eah__, they call her out  
__Don't you know that they call her out by her name?_


End file.
